Tonight
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Ficar sozinho numa sexta a noite na delegacia é bem mais diveritdo do que Elliot pensava


Web: Tonight

Autora: Lela (Selene)

Nome: Tonight

Classificação: +18

Sinopse: Elliot está sozinho na delegacia, quando Olivia entra na sala de arquivos

NA: \õ/ Mais uma pra encher saco de todo mundo. Bem está é mais uma oneshot que eu escrevo pra não ficar só em uma fic, para a alegria de todos não terá SG, agora vocês perguntam "Mas Lela por quê?" a resposta é simples, porque a fic é narrada por Elliot então eu achei que não deveria colocar SG na fic. Essa eu escrevi porque tava sem fazer nada mesmo então resolvi por o pouco de massa cinzenta que tenho para trabalhar. É minha primeira fic nessa comu, espero que gostem

Me parte o coração vê-la desta maneira, tudo o que a Liv sempre quis foi ter um filho e quando ela conseguiu o tiraram dela. Se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para poder ver o belo sorriso de Olivia Benson novamente eu faria, mas nada adianta a Liv não consegue esquecer o garoto. Já pensou em como é Olivia Benson triste? Agora pense nela triste 24horas por dia, a Liv não se concentra nos casos, já a mandaram falar com o Huang, mas não adianta, ela amava o Calvin, tá eu também gostava dele, mas a Liv deve esquecer isso e seguir em frente, eu sei que parece meio egoísmo da minha parte querer que ela esqueça, até parece que só eu tenho direito de ter filhos, mas a única coisa que eu quero é vê-la sorrindo novamente, fazendo piadas junto com todos. Doeu tanto ouvir o garoto chamando pela Liv e não poder fazer nada, a lei estava ao lado da mãe, nós não podíamos fazer nada. O Fato de perder o garoto fez com que a Liv desconta-se tudo em mim, em certa parte ela está certa já que eu estava tentando ignorar tudo, estávamos brigando muito e por brigar com Olivia, Cragen me deixou de "castigo".

É sexta-feira, são 9pm, a delegacia está vazia, acabamos de encerrar um caso, acabei de pedir divorcio, está todo mundo no bar e eu estou preso na 16ª Divisão de Manhattan por brigar com a "filha do capitão", eu estou tendo que arquivar relatórios só por discutir com Olivia Benson. Eu estou sozinho, só eu e meus pensamentos, então eu escuto passos vindo até mim, passos largos e apreçados, olhei para trás e era Olivia ela estava usando um vestido não sei poque, mas tenho que admitir que ela estava muito gostosa, antes que eu pudesse se quer pensar em o que estava acontecendo ela me deu um tapa, bem na cara, eu pude sentir toda a força dela em um único tapa, então sem mais nem menos Olivia vira as costas e sai, mas eu a seguro pelo braço

Eu: O que diabos está acontecendo com você?

Acho que não devia ter perguntado

Liv: Você ainda pergunta?

Eu: O fato de você perder a guarda do Calvin não é minha culpa!

Liv: Você acha que é o único que tem direito de ter filhos, não é? Acha que pode falar qualquer coisa de qualquer pessoa e que ela não vai se importar

Eu: E você não tem o direito de descontar tudo em mim, porra eu não te fiz nada

Liv: Tem razão. Tchau

Ela se virou e mais uma vez ela iria sair, eu não sei o que deu em mim, só me lembro de segurá-la pelo braço e a puxar contra mim, em um piscar de olhos nossos lábios estavam juntos, a senti tentar me empurrar então encerrei aquele beijo mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior.

Liv: (gritando) Elliot, você é um cretino desgraçado...

Não suportei vê-la gritando comigo daquela maneira e mais uma vez uni nossos lábios e a prendi contra a parede. Senti suas mãos indo até minha nuca me puxando para ela e aprofundando aquele beijo, eu levei uma de minhas mãos para sua cintura e fui deslizado por todo seu corpo, sentido-a se arrepiar, Liv entrelaçou sua perna direita em minha cintura, a puxei ainda mais para mim, eu a girei, joguei uns relatórios que estavam em cima da mesa e sentei Olivia lá, senti suas mãos soltarem meu cinto e logo abrindo o zíper de minha calça, eu suspendi um pouco seu vestido, Olivia retirou minha calça que ficou na altura de meus tornozelos.

Logo em seguida ouvi o som dos botões de minha camisa caindo no chão, e senti as mão de Olivia em meu peito, eu finalmente separei nossos lábios, fui beijando seu rosto indo para sua orelha e descendo para seu pescoço, ela me puxou ainda mais para si e eu sentia minha excitação aumentando cada vez mais, então eu igualei tudo, abri o zíper do vestido de Olivia a deixando apenas com sua pequena calcinha vermelha e seu sutiã da mesma cor, Olivia passou suas mãos para o cós da minha Boxer branca e a tirou.

Eu passei minhas mãos para as costa de Olivia e abri seu sutiã revelando seu volumoso seios, então eu comecei a beijá-los e a sugá-los para dentro de mim.

Olivia jogou seu corpo para trás me dando todo acesso a seus seios, enquanto me deliciava com o sabor de minha parceira, eu levei minhas mãos para o cós de sua calcinha a tirando, agora estava tudo igualado.

Eu parei de sugar seus seios e voltei a beijá-la, então eu a penetrei, fui sentindo minha excitação crescendo dentro de Olivia, enquanto ela por sua vez encravava suas unhas em minhas costas, me arranhando e gemendo dentro de minha boca. Olivia é tão deliciosa, quero poder senti-la todos os dias de minha vida.

Então mais uma vez eu escuto passos, quando olho era Olivia. Droga! Tudo não passava de um sonho. E mais uma vez ela me deu um tapa, nem me deixou acordar direito, outra vez eu cometo o mesmo erro de segurá-la pelo braço, mas desta vez sem dizer nada eu a beijo de uma vez só.

Vamos lá, tudo de novo, mas desta vez não é apenas um sonho.


End file.
